


分裂时差

by BiprismInterference



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiprismInterference/pseuds/BiprismInterference
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, 平井桃/湊崎紗夏
Kudos: 4





	分裂时差

分裂时差

  
现在从浴室走出来的是18岁的平井桃，湊崎紗夏记得清清楚楚，高中毕业后自己拉着平井桃染了一头金发，面无表情的金发平井桃擦着头发，浴室水声不断。湊崎紗夏勾勾手指，平井桃迟疑了下，乖乖走过来，毛巾还挂在脖子上，平井桃俯下身，眯起眼睛辨认似地看着她。  
“紗夏？”平井桃开口，声音还有点沙哑，湊崎紗夏点点头，然后吻了上去。  
被亲吻的人愣了一下，很快反应过来回吻湊崎，吻技糟糕得让人怀念。湊崎紗夏沉浸其中，直到对方被人狠狠拉开。  
28岁的平井桃一头黑发，面色不善，一副吃了大醋的模样，但看到湊崎紗夏的出轨对象是自己，刚才还一股狠劲的人像被戳破的气球，迷茫又不知所措。  
湊崎紗夏暗自责怪自己没有注意到水声停止，这么见面倒也没什么不好，只不过对方是那个占有欲极强的平井桃。凑崎紗夏后知后觉地发现自己的白色浴袍已经被18岁的灵活手指解开，她动作稍微大点，粗糙的布料就会顺势滑落，露出不着寸缕的身体。于是她站起来，浴袍堆叠在脚下，像一个柔软的圈套。凑崎紗夏站在两个平井桃之间，亲吻了28岁的平井桃，小手指则勾住了那个年轻的家伙。  
小孩子很容易满足，只要拉手就可以开心很久，大人不一样，至少平井桃的胃口很好，无论哪个方面上都是。但凑崎紗夏没想到先行发难的是她身后那个家伙，金发贴在凑崎光裸的后背时传来一阵凉意，没被凑崎紗夏拉住的左手从后环住凑崎紗夏的腰，只心不在焉地停留一会儿，就往下伸去。  
“紗夏好奇怪哦。”身后的平井桃小心地试探指尖感受到的液体，身前的平井桃停下来，把另一个自己的手甩开之后把凑崎紗夏紧紧抱在怀里。凑崎倒是惊讶，平井桃很少主动抱她。她扭头看向小号平井，后者一副满不在乎的不良模样，把亮晶晶的手指放进自己嘴里，若有所思地品了品味道。  
“这就是紗夏的味道吗？”平井桃说出这种话的时候仿佛毫无色情意味，只不过在询问食物的情况。凑崎紗夏还没回答，正抱着她并且早已尝过许多次所谓紗夏的味道的那个平井桃开了口：“感觉怎么样？”  
28岁的自己问女朋友的体液味道？这是个好问题，需要慎重回答。平井桃想了想，决定再吃一次，认真品尝。  
第一次是在温泉旅馆，凑崎紗夏迷迷糊糊地想着，彼时的平井桃和她交往了一年有余，升上大学之后两人筹划的一次短期旅行，旅途中的凑崎紗夏每时每刻都很兴奋，但平井桃似乎有些心猿意马。不过到了晚上只有两个人的时候，平井桃的意图不得不暴露。她们闭着眼接吻，在亲吻中褪去衣物，用吻代替着感受，仿佛这样就不会因第一次而害羞。事实证明这并没有效果，湊崎紗夏睁开眼，偷看到伏在自己腿间的平井桃红透的耳尖。  
有些事情是不会随着长大改变的，湊崎紗夏看着平井桃的黑发散落在她敞开的双腿间，那家伙的耳朵透着粉色。而那个小童子军从她肩膀后探过头，要和她接吻，手还没轻没重地揉捏着湊崎紗夏的胸部。湊崎紗夏被两个平井桃弄得晕乎乎，牙齿报复性质地咬住了平井桃的舌尖，却又在下一刻被下面那个人的舌头舔出了声。  
混蛋平井桃，湊崎紗夏在心里唾骂着。平井桃的头终于离开了她一塌糊涂的腿心，松了一口气的同时空虚感接踵而至。平井桃跪坐在她面前，欣赏湊崎紗夏被年轻的自己玩弄的样子。“不是这样。”平井桃皱着眉把她的手推开，潮湿的掌心贴在湊崎紗夏胸前开始活动。  
性经验为零的后辈赶快离开了湊崎紗夏的背后，盘腿坐在一边观摩。平井桃右手向下，中途还向年轻的自己炫耀了一下整洁的指甲，湊崎紗夏被这种幼稚行径弄得想笑，声音却被下方撞击成破碎的呻吟。从浴室出来的人身上蒸腾着身体乳的香味，虽说在场三人只有湊崎紗夏一人全裸，但另外两个平井桃身上也不过一件同款的浴袍。身上那个家伙的衣服在前后摆动时滑落，肌肤若有若无地相贴。湊崎与平井的汗水与唾液交融在一起，律动的节奏近乎疯狂，湊崎紗夏弓起脊背，喷涌的液体打湿了平井桃的手掌。  
即使是在湊崎紗夏的记忆中，这样接近失控的平井桃也极为少见。她只记得那个夏天的午后，她们一起买了冷饮回家，湊崎紗夏还咬着奶油棒冰，突然间暴雨倾盆。周遭没有躲雨的地方，平井桃拉起她的手在雨里狂奔，回到家时还是淋得湿透，融化后的奶油在手上黏糊糊的，湊崎紗夏还在为棒冰惋惜，平井桃的吻就和这场暴雨一样猝不及防地降临。  
湿衣服散落一地，从玄关到客厅。她们全身的上下内外都湿漉漉的，平井桃抢夺着湊崎紗夏嘴里的奶油甜味，湊崎紗夏比她稍高一点，平井桃接吻时踩在她的脚趾上，手指毫不客气地伸进她的体内。后背碰到地板的时候湊崎紗夏还是痛得喊出了声，平井桃充耳不闻，自顾自地让湊崎紗夏做到高潮。湊崎紗夏看着她的眼睛，带着哭腔和她求饶，平井桃也只是把她翻过来，从后面又做了一次。暴雨如同要淹没整个世界般永不停歇，快乐和痛苦都浸泡在水里，呻吟变成喘息和无意识的呢喃。在凑崎紗夏失去记忆之前，平井桃把她抱到床上，她一沾枕头就睡着了。  
当然，平井桃那些道歉和撒娇都是后话，她也不知道自己怎么回事，最后还用都怪紗夏太迷人了这种话讨好湊崎。湊崎紗夏好好利用这件事作威作福了一阵子，自然也错过了说出自己其实还挺怀念那样粗暴的平井的时机。  
幸好她如今得偿所愿，虽然是在十八岁的平井桃的注视下。  
但这又有什么关系呢？  
很明显，平井桃的恶劣是随着年纪而增长的，趁着湊崎紗夏还失神的时候，平井桃炫耀地对已经看呆了的小平井亮出手心，然后慢动作一般把那片还温热的液体舔舐得干干净净。但坏心眼的前辈随后发出邀请，“我也不是坏人啦。”平井桃露出和善的笑，湊崎紗夏回过神，就听见平井桃说道，“你要一起来吗？”  
湊崎紗夏就这样被拉扯进第二场情事中。两个平井桃一人占领一边的胸部，这个人咬着乳尖拉扯，那个人的舌头包裹吸吮。两个人的手指也一同插入了湊崎紗夏，不知是不是因为她俩本来就是同一个人，手上嘴上的频率错落有致。碾过重点的时候湊崎紗夏哭叫出声，太快了，太多了，黑发的家伙抬起头咬她的耳朵：“紗夏喜欢这样？”  
“喜欢被两个人一起做吗？”金发的那个接过话茬，同时手上动了动，湊崎紗夏没出息地哼出声，平井桃了然于胸，“看来很喜欢呢。”  
凑崎紗夏抬起手臂挡住眼前疯狂的光景，又被年长的平井桃不满地拉下来，“看着我。”平井桃命令道，“紗夏，看着我。”  
“还有我哦。”年轻的平井桃不喜欢被忽视，于是又填入一根手指，仿佛往火炉中投入薪柴，凑崎紗夏的身体显出更明亮的红色，她流出眼泪，在呜咽中念着平井桃的名字，两张相同的脸在泪水中变得模糊，两个相同的声音在离凑崎紗夏很远的地方回荡。  
“看着我。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“记住我。”  
“紗夏。”  
“紗夏。”

凑崎紗夏推开门，走进隔壁的房间，原来的房间被单向玻璃一分为二，凑崎紗夏走入的这边像是太空飞船的驾驶舱，仪器们滴滴地响个不停。一个穿着白大褂的人走过来，带她去看房间中央的显示屏：“凑崎小姐，这次治疗的效果不错。”他指着屏幕上的几个光斑，“病人大脑这个区域的活跃度有了很大提高，对于意识的操控和感受能力也有所加强······”  
凑崎紗夏听着，眼神望向玻璃另一边。那里只有两张紧挨着的床，平井桃睡在靠窗那边，另一边空空如也。平井面色安详，只有左手从被子下伸出来，中指上套着指环。凑崎紗夏知道那只是用来连接意识的媒介，并没有其他美好浪漫的含义。  
“作为病人家属感谢您的配合。”医生说着对凑崎鞠了一躬，“希望平井小姐尽早恢复，接下来请把连接器交给我保管。”  
凑崎紗夏低头，轻轻扭转右手中指上的圆环，很容易就取了下来。  
紗夏。  
凑崎紗夏立刻扭头看向病床的方向，平井桃一动不动，只有戒指依旧闪闪发光。


End file.
